The half breed and sunshine
by Duen
Summary: An mystical portal drags Bethany Hawke into a world that is much diffrent from hers. Here she meets an man that can eighter help send her back, or convince her to stay and fit in, with all that is going down.
1. Chapter 1

**Theda, Kirkwall**

**Year 9.34 Dragon, The night of the qunari attack. Bethany's POV**

* * *

I cannot believe it. I simply cannot believe my own eyes, that the qunari would attack the city! What could they have to gain from this other then risking war with the entire free Marshes. But more important, I have to help my fellow mages in defending the city. I kind of hope my brother will find us soon, he always seem to know what to do.

Orsino lead us from the gallows to the here at the market place.

"Why are we staying here Orsino?" Asked a scared mage

"Yeah we are sitting ducks here!" Complained an other in frustration

"Patients. We have make a defensible position until we can get some help" Orsino told us

"From whom? The templars? They just smite us and cut us down for not being in the gallows"

"Orsino is right. And beside there must be some help heading here, this is the most direct route to the keep right?" I said

Then we hear an war cry from the upper market, followed with spears. Most of us managed to dodge or hide from their attack, but it got a few of us.

Orsino took out his staff and quickly set a wall of fire between us and them.

"Remember your training folks, we need to hold them off!" He told us while keeping the fire wall up.

I quickly used the time to charge up a firestorm over the qunari, and it hailed down upon them like rain. It did some damage but they just keep on coming and soon they ran through most of us.

Not long after it was only Orsino, I and 2 other mages left, and we were backing up to the wall next to the stairs down. Before they ended us an arrow were shot right between the eyes of what I guess was the leader of the group. I quickly turned my head and saw that it was Varric who made the shot. And my brother Garret and Anders and Fenris were with him.

It didn't took them long enough to finish up the group of qunari. After the fight Anders quickly tried and heal as many as he could around us, while Garret and Varric approached me.

"Bethany!" Garret yelled with surprise and joy in his voice

"What took you so long?" I asked with a smug smile

"We would have come earlier but *someone* thought he had to check his room at the hanged man if it was raided" Garret said while slowly glancing at Varric.

"The city is under siege, it is the perfect chance for wannabe thieves and looters to try and get some spoils of it" Varric in his defense.

We all laughed a little of it, but my smile quickly disappeared when I saw one of the collared quanri approach and charge up a spell. I quickly summon an protective shield for spells, and when he cast his, it knocked everybody down but me.

My shield disappeared soon after and it was just me and the mage qunari standing. He started charging up a frost spell, while I charged a fire spell to counter.

"Maker if you are there give me strength" I quickly prayed and threw my spell at his so they clashed.

We kept clashing our spell at each other, but I gain the upper hand quickly. That until a loud boom went off and sent us both down.

Out of nowhere came a portal up from the ground and started to suck us in. I tried to get up but couldn't stand. Garret quickly saw this and ran over to grab me.

"Bethany noooooooo!" He yelled in shock as he leaped down to grab my hand. He got me but the portal still were sucking us down it.

"Oh maker what is going on?!" Garret yelled at no one in particular. He then pulled his knife out and manage to sink it down in a crack between the tiles on the ground to hold me steady.

I was so scared, my feet were right at the edge of the portal, and only my brother's hand prevented me from falling in.

"Brother I-I-im scared" I said frighten

"Ahhh just hold on" He tried to assure me

We then felt the knife that were holding us steady, were beginning to slip out of the ground, and it startled both of us.

I began to loose hope and starred down at the portal and then at my brother. "Let go off me" I said in a quiet sad tone

"Say what?!" He cried in shock.

"If we both hold on we both get sucked in. If there is a chance of you surviving then you have to let me go" I said as I tried to let go of his hand.

He looked down at me in disbelief and said "No! Bethany I demand you don't let go!" and tried to hold my hand tighter, but I manage to slip off

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed as I got sucked in, with the portal closing behind me.

**Tamriel, at the border between Skyrim and Cyrodiil**

**4E 201 Jesper's POV**

* * *

I just got over the border and already I could feel the change in climate here in Skyrim. Gods its been so long since I left for Cyrodiil. Divines know I shouldn't have done that.

I began my journey to Riften to hitch a ride there to Whiterun, hopefully the house is still there.

I walked along the road and notice an group of what look like the stormcloaks rebel up ahead. Hmmm wonder what they are doing so close to the border.

Then they seem to slow down as if something was wrong. I just keep on walking, maybe I could pass them without trouble. But then an arrow quickly passed me and I jumped back in shock.

"AMPUSH!" Yelled one of the stormcloaks and began to raise his blue shield with a bear mark on it to protect himself.

As I manage to get up I started to run and was followed by what appeared to be imperial soldiers. I got into the woods and hoped I could hide from them till they left. But that plan went down when I saw a portal open above me.

"What in the name of?" I said and suddenly got something landing on me so I ended on the ground with the body on across me.

"Ahhh Talos damn" I cried in shock and suddenly saw it was a raven haired young woman on me. She appeared to be out cold.

"Here he is, and he got an companion!" Yelled an voice behind me and saw it was the imperial soldiers who caught up to me.

I raised my hands and said "Hey you got it all wrong, I was just passing the border"

"Save it scum" One of the said and bashed me in the head, knocking me out cold


	2. Chapter 2

**2 days later, on route to Helgen. Jesper's POV**

* * *

Awww my head. Since when in the name of Talos, did the empire knock out travelers along the border? I manage to open my eyes up, through still a little dizzy from the blow to the head. I looked around me and saw an blond man infront of me wearing a stormcloak rebel armor, and next to him a dark haired man in rags like mine.

"Ah, so you are finally awake huh" Said the blond man, who i first noticed now was a nord of course.

"What happen?" I asked dreadfully.

"Like us you were captured near the border to Cyrodiil. The imperial soldiers likely knocked you and your friend out when they got you" He said and pointed beside.

I turned my head and saw that the woman that fell on me were right next to me, but still out cold. I then saw her hands were tied and quickly saw mine were too.

"It is all you fault!" Said the dark haired man "The empire was nice and lazy until you stormcloaks showed up" He looked at me and said "You and I and her, shouldnt be here, its these traitors they want!"

The blond man just chuckled and smiled "And did you not steal an imperial horse? Last time i checked, stealing from the empire while they are at war, can be punished by death"

"My point! If you and your bastard rebels just got on with you lives, i would not be here" He complained, and then saw at another blond man, this time sitting infront of him and gagged.

"And who in Oblivion is you?!" He cried

"Watch you tongue horse thief!" The rebel warned him "That is Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King of Skyrim!" He said with proudness in his voice

I notice that the thief began to panic and started praying to the divines except for Talos. I got sick of hearing the thief and tried to wake up the woman beside me.

"Hey you awake yet?" I asked while gently poking her shoulder with mine. She slowly open her eyes, and i noticed that they had a lovely light gold/brown color. I saw that she did not had her robe on when she appeared in the forest, but it looked like she had some clothes under it (Her normal attire at the start of the game and 1 act).

"Wh-where am i?" She asked in a quiet tone.

"Well you are on a cart that is headed for Helgen" I said.

"How you know its Helgen?" The horse thief asked.

"I recognize the road. Dont let my complexion fool you, i am a nord as much as you" I assured the thief.

The blond man looked strangely at me and asked "You got nord blood in you?" "You look like a redguard"

"My father was a nord, my mother was a redguard. Grew up here in Skyrim and then moved to Cyrodiil" I told them

"Well you seem to come home at a bad time my friend" He said as i notice we just entered the village of Helgen.

"What are we doing here? why are my hands tied?!" The woman asked in a panic.

"Easy there lass. Im sorry to say that we are prisoner of the empire and are about to meet the headsman" I told her.

The thief completly lost it "What?! No they cant do this" He yelled as the cart stopped

"Wait, what did i do?" The lass asked desperately

"Damn if i know. I was just crossing the border from Cyrodiil" I told her as we stepped down from the cart.

We then saw an imperial captain a few meters away from us, with a man holding a list next to her.

"When your name is called out, you will stepped forward. Understood?!" She yelled

"Jarl Ulfric of Windhelm!" She called out

Then then the blond man whose name was Ralof and then the horse thief, who tried to make a run for it but was quickly shot down by archers. This sight seem to scare the lass.

"Can they do that?!" She asked in disbelief.

"Afraid they can. from where we are standing, we are prisoners to them" I said

I then notice the guard captain's assistant looked confused at his list and informed his captain about it. She took the list and read it over before giving it back to him.

"Hey you two!" She yelled and pointed to the lass and I. We quickly stepped forward.

"You two are not on the list, who are you?" The assistant asked

"Jesper formerly of Whiterun and formerly of the imperial city" I told them

"And what is your crime?" The captain demanded

"I just crossed the border and were unfortunate to be in the middle of an ampush!" I spat at her.

"You watch your tongue whelp!" She yelled in my face. She moved over to the lass, who looked pretty scared of all of this. "Whats your name girl?!" She demanded

"M-m-my name?" She stuttered

"Tell me your name and past whereabouts or you will pay dearly" The captain threaten the poor girl

"Hey!" I called out "Take it easy, she is just scared"

I earned a kick in my funbags for that and i ended rolling on the ground of pain.

"Your name, or your friend here gets looses a finger!" the captain yelled while taking out her sword

"Guard captain!" belowed an voice from the west. He was an old hard looking man, proberly an officer.

"General Tullius sir!" The captain stood straight and looked at the man.

"You know we dont condone this kind of action to prisoners. Explain yourself" He demanded

"This woman, refuse to give up her name and former whereabouts" She said.

Tullius looked at the young girl with a hard look and asked "is this true?"

"N-no. I am just really shocked at what is happening right now. Um my name is Bethany sir" She said scared

"Where you from?" Tullius asked in a calm tone.

"Im not sure. Im not even sure where i am to be honest" She said and seemed a little more relaxed. I manage to get back on my feet.

"If you cant remember where you are from then i guess we just move on then" Tullius said and moved back over next to a priest.

The captain looked back at us and yelled "Move it people, up to the line!"

As we got in line with the rebels, we saw that the man Tullius had his eyes on Ulfric, who still were gagged.

"Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen calls you a hero. But a hero does not murder his high king and tries to take the throne afterward" He said. Then we heard a large howling from the sky, but saw nothing.

"What was that?!" An imperial soldier asked to no one.

"Its nothing, move on with their rights priestess" Said Tullius

"Its nonesense" I said in a low voice which caught the attention of Bethany.

"What is?" She asked curiously

"Something that can howl that loud is bound to be way more then nothi-" "For the sake of Talos lets just get this over with" An rebel cut in and moved forward to the chopping block.

"As you wish" The priest said, clearly insulted of being interrupted.

The headsman lifted his axe and brought it down on the man's neck, letting the head fall down in the basket. There were a mix of cheer and disgust around the people, mostly cheer.

"You are more relaxed then i think you would be lass, what gives?" I asked her

"I just realized that a beheading is as bad then the alternative" She sighed

"Alternative, what are you tal-" "Next up, the half breed in the rags!" A yell interrupted me, and everybody looked at me.

"Guess its my turn" I said and moved up next to the dead body. I stood and then heard the howling again, only louder.

"There it is again" A soldier said

"Just keep moving, we will investigate after the this is done" Tullius orded

I then felt a hand on my back, pushing me down to my knees, and my head on the block. I looked to my right and saw Bethany with a sad look on her pretty face. I then turned to see the headsman, preparing for the swing. He had it appove his head when i saw a large black creature landing on the tower behind him.

"WHAT IN OBLIVION IS THAT?!" Yelled the General.

The thing then roared and the weather changed from clear sky to red with rocks falling down from it.

"FUS" The giant thing yelled and i got pushed down on the ground hitting my head first.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jesper's POV**

* * *

My vision was blurred, and all i heard was soldiers yelling, civilians panic and the giant lizard creature roaring about. I notice i laid face down on the cold hard ground after the lizard somehow yelled med down.

Suddenly i felt a pair of hands dragging me away and i looked up as my vision cleared and saw it was Bethany. She dragged me into a tower where some of the stormcloaks and Ulfric had taken shelter. When we got in, Ralof helped me up on my feet.

"Jarl Ulfric, what is that out there?! Can the legends be true?!" He asked in haste

Ulfric surprisingly had a calm expression on his face and said "Legends do not burn down villages Ralof"

"Still now we got the chance to escape and continue the fight my Jarl" Ralof told Ulfric and then looked at Bethany and I "We need to find a way out of this tower, and a way to avoid the dragon and the imperials. You two, we are going upstairs to find a way out" He said and pointed at Bethany and I.

I simply complied, given the situation i was in and followed up with the girl behind me. Ralof stopped and said "Wait! You hear that?"

"YOL TOOR SHUL!" A loud voice yelled and a powerful fire blast made a hull i in the wall and the fire got in. We manage not to get burned, and it seemed it flew off for now, and we checked the hull and saw we were next to a half burnt down building.

"Great now what?!" I complained annoyed

"It doesnt look that far, I bet you could jump the distance!" Ralof told us.

"You gotta be crazy!" Bethany told him with a surprised look on her face.

"Divines help me" I quickly prayed and made a running jump towards the other building. I landed on my feet but quickly stumpled and fell on the floor out of need for balance. I then saw the girl Bethany jump too and suffered same results as I. I walked over to her and asked "You okay lass?"

She nodded and i manage with my tied hands to pull her up.

"Where do we go now?" She asked desperately.

I looked around and saw the staircase burnt and blocked, but i quickly spotted a hull in the floor, leading down.

"Just follow me okay" I said and jumped down. This time i landed on my feet without falling. Bethany seemed more willing now then before and followed me.

We ran out of the building and ran alongside a stonewall, until the dragon landed right next to us, with its wing almost hitting me. I jumped back in shock and waited for the beast to fly off.

"Maker are you okay?" Bethany asked worried.

"Yeah im fine just spooked. Lets get going before it comes back" I said and got up and go.

We ran into the guard captain's assistant who i heard his name was Hadvar. He told us to follow him if we wanted to live. And being in our situation we had no problem in stepping in line.

As we ran we saw the town was in complete disarray, towns people were dying or ran around in panic while the imperials tried to fight off the dragon.

We made it to the keep but saw Ralof, with an axe in his right hand, crossing our path.

"Ralof you damn traitor, out of my way!" Hadvar yelled in frustration.

"You imperial dogs cant stop us now" Ralof told him.

"Fine i hope the dragon take all of you to Sovngarde!" He then looked at us and said "Come prisoners this way!" and pointed to a door on the far side of the keep.

"No this way friends!" Ralof said at a more nearby door.

"What shall we do?" Bethany asked while keeping an eye out for the dragon.

Divines, eighter i go with the imperial and risk getting imprison or freed. Or i follow the rebel and escape.

"This way lass" I told her and ran to Ralof position.

She followed without hesitating inside the keep with us. Once we all were inside, Ralof slammed closed the door behind us, most likely to prevent the imperials to get inside.

"Hey, arnt your fellow rebels coming this way?" Asked a confused Bethany.

"We figured out staying in one group would attract attention, so we split up and agreed to meet in Windhelm as quick as possible" He answered

I lifted an eyebrow and asked "Why did you come alone here?"

"I hoped to find you two near the keep and help you escape, it was better if i went alone. As i said a group could attract attention" He said.

Both Bethany and I looked surprised at what he risked for us, 2 people he barely knew.

"Wow, thank you Ralof" Bethany thanked him kindly.

"Its no problem lass, now lets get these bindings off you two" He said and took out his awe and cut us loose.

"Ahhhhh much better" I said in relief of moving my arms proberly.

"I agree" Said Bethany.

We turned our look to Ralof who kneed down infront of a fallen rebel, who seemed to have an arrow throw his throat.

"May you rest in Sovngarde, true son of Skyrim" He said. He turned to me and said "If you dont mind, i think its best you take his gear. He wont be needing it anymore"

I didnt like the idea of wearing something a dead man had on, but i did need it. I took off my rags and got on the dead rebel's light armor and fur boots and gauntlets. And took his axe and swung it around a bit.

As i turned around i saw Bethany looking at a wall. I smirked and said "You can turn around now"

"Im just not used to seeing a man in his small clothes" She confessed as she blushed.

Then we heard footsteps from the otherside of some bars we could not open from here.

We saw that the guard captain and one of her soldiers were coming, with swords and shields.

"You three hold it right there. Get this gate open soldier!" She commanded.

As the gate open she drew her sword and said "You are all under arrest, drop your weapons now!" She demanded.

Ralof and I did not comply and just stood infront of Bethany since she did not had any weapon on her.

"So be it" The captain said and went straight at me, while Ralof got the other guy.

She came at me with sword first and her shield covering her front, so i had to parry her attack. After that i kept on bashing my axe at her shield, keeping her busy defending herself. As i raised the axe over my head to give a powerful swing with it, she shield bashed me in the face, making me drop my axe and drop to the ground.

I saw she walked over to me and threw down her shield and hold her steel sword in both hands above me.

"Now you die, you rebel scu-" She said before getting frozen solid in her place. I looked shocked at her and i looked back to see that Bethany had shot the icy spell.

The ice statue fall down and shattered, i picked up the steel sword which were intact. I saw Ralof finishing of the other guy with a good swing at his throat. I turned my attention back at Bethany who looked like a child caught doing curfew.

"Your a mage?" I asked in disbelief.

She sighed and looked at the ground and said "Yes"

"Well thats our luck i guess" I said smiling, which somehow caught her off guard.

"Wait, arnt you going to send me away?" She asked surprised

Ralof and I looked at each other with raised brows and looked back at her "Why would we do that?" He asked

"I thought it was custom to send a mage away to a circle" She said

"I havnt heard of any mage circles, but only of guilds and colleges" Ralof told her.

"How about we start this conversation after we are out of here?" I suggested, which both agreed on.


End file.
